


Christmas Customs

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: John Watson wants to establish some Christmas customs for Rosie, but is getting little support from Sherlock.





	Christmas Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Customs" challenge

John Watson gave a loud sigh, causing Sherlock to look up. John caught the enquiring look on Sherlock’s face and said, “Being a single parent isn’t easy, you know. I want Rosie to remember her Christmasses, and everyone says the best way to do that is to establish family Christmas customs. It’s just that there’s so many things one can do. I’ve started making a list, but how do I decide which ones to concentrate on?”

Sherlock held his hand out, and John passed the scribbled list over for him to scrutinise.

“Well, you can cross that one off for a start. ‘Visit Father Christmas.’ She doesn’t believe in him,” Sherlock said, handing the list back.

“I wonder why?” John replied. “And is that all the help you’re going to give me?”

Sherlock stood up. “I don’t know why you’re so worried. She’ll remember the important bits.”

“Oh yes, like the year you reconstructed a crime scene using your Christmas lunch, or the new improved crackers which set fire to the Christmas napkins.”

“She liked those. She cried when we told her there were none left.”

“Strangely enough, those weren’t the sort of customs I had in mind.”

“I leave it to you, then. I must be off.” Sherlock opened the door, and added, “Hello, Mrs Hudson. You can help John with his Christmas customs; it appears my suggestions aren’t appropriate.”

“Actually, John, that’s what I came up to see you about,” Mrs Hudson said.

John groaned, then said, “Sorry, Mrs Hudson. There are so many possible customs I don’t know which to choose. What were you going to suggest?”

“That Rosie come and help me make some Christmas biscuits tomorrow after school. I’ve got suitable cutters we can use. And that would leave you free to go for a drink or two with Inspector Lestrade; I heard him asking you the other day.”

“If you’re happy to do so, that would be wonderful. I’m sure Rosie would love to make biscuits with you.”

“Then that’s agreed. Let me see your list, I may be able to reduce it for you.”

John gave her the list and she crossed out a few items, then circled one very firmly, before saying, “Now that’s one custom you would do well to establish.”

John looked curiously at the list. Mrs Hudson had circled ‘Go to see _The Nutcracker_ with Uncle Mycroft’.

“That wasn’t there before,” he said.

“Maybe not,” Mrs Hudson replied. “But it’s a very good suggestion.”


End file.
